


Фики по диснеевскому Зорро (1957)

by ilera



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s01e01 Presenting Señor Zorro, Episode: s01e13 The Fall of Monastario, Episode: s01e26 Adios Señor Magistrado, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Retelling, Some Like It Hot (1959) retelling, one chapter - one fanfic, Золушка - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Диего возвращается из Испании, его встречает Монастарио и рассказывает необычные вещи.
Relationships: Arturo Toledano/Raquel Toledano, Benito/Elena Torres, Enrique Sanchez Monastario & Diego de la Vega, Enrique Sanchez Monastario & Zorro, Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Diego de la Vega, Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Zorro
Kudos: 11





	1. Неожиданное предложение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Диего возвращается из Испании, его встречает Монастарио и рассказывает необычные вещи.

Подъезжая к Лос-Анжелесу, Диего вспоминал недавний разговор с капитаном корабля.

_— Боюсь, вы обнаружите, что многое в Лос-Анжелесе изменилось. Повсюду действуют правила и законы, город теперь под военным управлением.  
— Когда это случилось?  
— Год назад, когда назначили нового команданте. Не хочу вас обескураживать, но скоро вы можете пожалеть, что покинули Испанию.  
— Все настолько плохо?  
— Хуже. Вы сами все увидите. Если у вас есть что-то ценное, спрячьте. Солдаты на таможне имеют привычку конфисковывать все, что придется им по душе.  
— Спасибо за предупреждение._

В городе к его повозке подошел сержант Гарсия, служивший тут, сколько Диего себя помнил.  
— Дон Диего де ла Вега! — радостно приветствовал его сержант. — Я думал, вы еще в Испании.  
— Как видите, уже нет. Скажите, сержант, почему меня не пропускают дальше?  
— Простите, дон Диего, команданте распорядился всех обыскивать.  
— Но мои вещи уже проверяли на границе Калифорнии.  
— О, дон Диего, разве вы не знаете?  
— Что?  
— Я доложу о вашем приезде капитану, — заспешил Гарсия.  
«Что тут происходит?» — думал Диего. Мимо него проехала телега с Игнасио Торресом со связанными руками. Через пять минут к нему вышел мужчина необычной для испанца наружности, по его форме Диего догадался, что перед ним команданте пуэбло.  
— Диего де ла Вега, не так ли? — спросил офицер. — Меня зовут капитан Энрике Санчез Монастарио. Простите, что заставил вас ждать, но, как видите, у нас неспокойно.  
— Неспокойно, капитан?  
— А вы разве не слышали? — так же, как до него Гарсия, удивился Монастарио.  
— Я только что прибыл из Мадрида, капитан, и ничего не знаю. Все только намекают на какие-то неприятные события, но ничего конкретного не говорят.  
— Что ж, давайте пройдем в мой кабинет, и я вам все объясню.  
Проходя мимо телеги с Торресом, убеждающего алькаде, что он невиновен, Монастарио поторопил солдат с заключением арестанта в тюрьму.  
— За что арестовали дона Начо? — спросил Диего, входя за Монастарио в комнату.  
— Садитесь, дон Диего, — Монастарио слегка поклонился и указал на стул напротив себя. — Вас не было… сколько, вы сказали, вас не было?  
Диего сдержал порыв ответить, что ничего подобного не говорил.  
— Три года.  
— Уверен, три года назад пуэбло было благополучным.  
— Совершенно верно.  
— Однако сейчас все изменилось, сеньор. Когда меня назначили на этот пост, я был готов к любым трудностям, но действительность превзошла все ожидания. Не стесняйтесь, попробуйте это вино.  
Диего вежливо отказался, обратившись в слух.  
— Через три месяца после начала моего командования, — продолжил Монастарио, — стали происходить странные вещи. Вот вы улыбаетесь, де ла Вега, я тоже сперва не воспринял проблему всерьез.  
— Да что же произошло? — нетерпеливо воскликнул Диего.  
— Из домов стали пропадать вещи, — команданте даже понизил голос.  
— Уж не хотите ли вы сказать, что в Лос-Анжелесе завелось привидение? — рассмеялся Диего.  
— Я не верю в сверхъестественное, — нервно забарабанил по столу Монастарио. — Разумеется, это дело рук вора. Необычного и умного вора, но тем не менее из плоти и крови.  
— Неужели вы так его и не поймали?  
— Дело не в этом, — отмахнулся Монастарио. — Потом появился странный человек, одевающийся в черное, лицо его всегда закрыто маской. Его прозвали Зорро, потому что он хитер, словно лис. После его появления вор исчез, и люди решили, что это Зорро их спас.  
— Но вы в это не верите? — полуутвердительно спросил Диего.  
— Зорро преступник. Он мог использовать появление вора в своих целях, чтобы прославиться у крестьян как защитник справедливости. Его дальнейшие поступки это подтверждают. В начале он действительно спас нескольких людей от разбойников на дороге, но затем он принялся освобождать преступников из моей тюрьмы. Представляете, я потратил много сил и времени, чтобы превратить это пуэбло в безопасное место, а он взял и в одночасье все разрушил.  
Монастарио возмущенно стукнул кулаком по столу так, что Диего вздрогнул.  
— А люди продолжают его любить, несмотря ни на что. Меня они воспринимают как тирана, урезавшего их права, и они не утруждают себя мыслями о том, что я лишь выполняю указания свыше.  
Диего с сомнением кивнул, не понаслышке зная, что чиновники часто злоупотребляют властью.  
— Будьте уверены, я поймаю его и предам суду, как то положено по закону. Теперь вы понимаете, почему все приезжие подвергаются обыску?  
Диего отрицательно покачал головой. Монастарио сложил руки и терпеливо пояснил:  
— Я думаю, Зорро действует не один и его сообщник снабжает его всем необходимым. Понимаете, после того, как я понял, что он из себя представляет, я тут же принял меры по ограничению продажи амуниции. Благодаря этому контролю я знаю, кто и когда покупает оружие и снаряды к нему. Раз Зорро не может купить порох, кто-то должен его ему доставлять из других мест. Честно говоря, я предпочел бы, чтобы он дрался на шпагах, так было бы честнее.  
— Капитан, я вижу небольшую нестыковку в ваших рассуждениях.  
— Говорите, сеньор.  
— Почему вы считаете, что амуницию Зорро не может доставлять один из тех людей, у которых есть разрешение на ее покупку?  
— Ааа, — довольно улыбнулся Монастарио, — вот мы и подошли к главному. Я установил за всеми этими людьми наблюдение: если кто-то из них контактирует с Зорро, я это узнаю. А вы проницательны, де ла Вега.  
— Спасибо, капитан, льщу себя надеждой, что обучение в университете не прошло для меня зря. А вы не думаете, что я могу оказаться сообщником Зорро, э?  
— Если бы думал, не рассказал бы вам всего этого.  
— Однако как вы можете быть уверены? Я приехал только сегодня утром.  
— О, у меня хорошо организованная агентурная сеть. Как только вы спустились на берег, мои люди выяснили о вас все, что возможно, и доложили мне. Еще до того, как вы мне сказали, я знал, как вы провели последние три года.  
— Но кто мог рассказать обо мне такое? — Диего приподнял брови. — Не мой же немой слуга Бернардо? Кроме него и капитана корабля, я ни с кем не проводил много времени.  
Монастарио многозначительно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Как? Это был капитан корабля? — удивился Диего. — Не может быть, ведь именно он…  
— Рассказал вам об ужасах, происходящих в Лос-Анжелесе, не так ли? Он говорит так всем своим пассажирам, а потом докладывает мне об их реакции.  
— И что же он сообщил о моей?  
— Вы не выразили прямо, но по вашему лицо он понял, что рассказ задел вас за живое. Он предположил, что вы полны желания искоренить зло в Калифорнии. Именно такие люди мне нужны.  
— Что вы имеете в виду, капитан?  
— Я предлагаю вам работать на меня. Нет-нет, не в качестве солдата, тем более, с человеком вашего положения это невозможно. Но именно благодаря вашему статусу у вас есть доступ туда, куда мне никак не попасть, не вызывая подозрений. Я не предлагаю вам денег за вашу помощь…  
— Вы хотите сказать, шпионство? — подсказал Диего.  
— Что вы, это чересчур прямолинейно. Так вот, я рассчитываю на ваше чувство долга и желание жить без боязни нападения на улице.  
— Я подумаю об этом, — поднялся Диего и протянул руку для пожатия.

***

Диего очнулся от прикосновения к плечу. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой мужчину в офицерском мундире с необычными для испанца чертами лица.  
— О, капитан Монастарио, кажется, я оставил у вас перчатки…  
Диего замолчал, осознав, что все произошедшее привиделось ему в полуденной дремоте, и в комнате у Монастарио он не был. Лицо команданте выразило удивление:  
— Кажется, мое имя вам знакомо, — и с сомнением спросил: — Вы Диего де ла Вега? — Диего кивнул. — Простите, что заставил вас ждать, но, как видите, у нас неспокойно.  
— Ничего страшного, вы дали мне возможность отдохнуть с дороги. Скажите, капитан, все ли спокойно в Лос-Анжелесе?  
— Все под контролем, но почему вы спрашиваете?  
Диего и сам не знал, но сон был таким реалистичным, что он чувствовал необходимость убедиться во всем до конца.  
— И никакого разбойника по имени Зорро нет? — с облегчением спросил Диего.  
Монастарио заметно напрягся:  
— Откуда вам известно про Зорро? Постойте, вы же только сегодня прибыли из Мадрида по просьбе вашего отца.  
— Но я никому не рассказывал про письмо отца, кроме капитана корабля…  
Диего похолодел.  
— Что ж, давайте пройдем в мой кабинет, и я вам все объясню.  
И Монастарио повел молодого человека в гарнизон, гадая, почему тот так бледен в июньскую жару.


	2. Маска Зорро

Зорро вернулся в укрытие и начал переодеваться.   
"Надо быть осторожнее, — думал он, проводя пальцами по мягкой ткани черного плаща. — Люди начинают подозревать, что под маской скрывается влиятельный и известный всем человек. А сегодня мне сказали, что невозможно так плохо фехтовать — пришлось что-то соврать, чтобы усыпить их бдительность."  
Зорро снял шляпу и принялся расстегивать рубашку.  
"А этот черный цвет? Еще немного, и они выследят Торнадо. Он так же заметен, как белый конь команданте".  
Эти мысли вернули его к воспоминаниям о противнике. Он практически не представлял опасности, так как не знал, кем на самом деле является Зорро, но его неуемное любопытство могло подсказать ответ.   
"Несмотря на предостережения, он продолжает преследовать меня и вот-вот узнает правду. Если бы я знал, что жить в двух личинах так трудно... Но иначе я не могу освобождать невиновных из тюрьмы, когда все доказательства против них. А эта поэзия! Право, и смешно, и грустно. А он даже уверяет, что любит в свободное время почитывать философские труды. С такой внешностью и положением философские труды? Ха! Что он придумает в следующий раз?"  
Зорро подошел к зеркалу и задумчиво потеребил завязки ткани на затылке. Отражение глядело на него блестящими глазами, которые так привлекали его противника. И это знание последние дни его смущало. Он заметил, что трудно противостоять человеку, который проявляет к нему интерес подобного рода. Да и сам он оказался под властью этой странной связи между ними.   
Вздохнув, он стянул маску и покрутил ее в руках. Стоит ли бросить притворство и зажить полноценной жизнью? Решив подумать об этом утром, Монастарио поднялся к себе в комнаты и стал готовиться ко сну.


	3. Спи, Энрике. Все хорошо.

Монастарио проснулся в холодном поту и слепо зашарил вокруг. Рука наткнулась на чужое бедро, и бывший команданте облегченно вздохнул. Снова ему приснился сон, в котором застигнутый в пещере Мартинес на него нападает, а Монастарио в порядке самозащиты закалывает его насмерть. _Сняв маску с преступника, он видит перед собой не Мартинеса, а Диего де ла Вега, настоящего Зорро._ Обычно в этот момент Монастарио просыпается с влагой на глазах, но иногда, как сегодня ночью, он видит продолжение. _Команданте начинает бить кулаками по каменным стенам, ломает свою шпагу пополам и вылетает из пещеры, в бессилии падая на сухую землю. Острое чувство потери не заглушает даже чувство вины._ Бедро, с которого Монастарио так и не убрал руку, придвигается чуть ближе, и тихий голос успокаивающе шепчет:  
— Спи, Энрике. Все хорошо.  
И Монастарио засыпает, прижавшись к своему очень живому Зорро.


	4. Продолжайте, Зорро, продолжайте. Что же вы остановились?

— Продолжайте, Зорро, продолжайте. Что же вы остановились?  
— Для вас — "сеньор Зорро", капитан.  
— После всего, что у нас было?  
— Вы правы, после тысячи выпадов шпагой и сотни синяков пора перейти на более фамильярное обращение.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, что я имею в виду!  
— Мне нравится, когда вы злитесь. У вас такой голос... ммм...  
— Зорро... ммм... Проклятье! Откройте хотя бы лицо.  
— И не просите, капитан. Но другие части тела я открою с удовольствием, и будьте уверены, их увидите только вы.  
— Не может быть, чтобы вы никогда...  
— Я не говорил, что никогда, я всего лишь имею в виду, что с этого момента... понимаете?  
— Вас, кажется, подводит красноречие, сеньор.  
— Не могу знать, капитан, никогда им не владел. Чего нельзя сказать о других моих талантах.  
— Так что же вы остановились? Продолжайте. Докажите мне наличие "других" ваших талантов.  
— Слушаюсь, капитан!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Пейте, де ла Вега. Пейте. От рома еще никто не умирал.  
> \- А от любви?

— Команданте! — в кабинет Монастарио влетел запыхавшийся де ла Вега.  
Что же заставило его подняться в такую рань? Команданте усмехнулся, уже зная ответ.  
— Команданте! — Диего упал перед ним в кресло, пытаясь перевести дыхание.  
Видя, что молодой человек не скоро сможет придти в себя, Монастарио сжалился и ответил на его невысказанную просьбу:  
— Я не отпущу вашего отца, сеньор.  
— Но, команданте!  
— Он виновен в государственной измене и понесет соответствующее наказание.  
— Он невиновен, — выдохнул Диего.  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Монастарио, — вы его сын, поэтому так говорите. Возможно, вы даже искренне так считаете, но я уверен в его вине так же, как в вине Зорро.  
На это Диего ничего не ответил, он лишь смотрел на Монастарио так, будто тот отрезал ему руку, и Монастарио почувствовал обиду. Разве это он толкнул дона Начо и дона Алехандро на мятеж? Нет, он всего лишь выполняет свои обязанности.  
— Послушайте, — подавшись импульсу, произнес Монастарио, — я обещаю, что дон Алехандро предстанет перед судом. Я даже попрошу губернатора прислать к нам окружного магистрата, любого, на ваш выбор.  
Диего встрепенулся, на его губах впервые за последние несколько минут появилась улыбка.   
— Вы вернули меня к жизни, простите за поэтическое сравнение.  
Монастарио пожал плечами и достал из ящика стола четырехугольную бутылку.  
— Пейте, де ла Вега. Пейте. От рома еще никто не умирал.  
— А от любви?  
— Если угодно, я дам вам разрешение повидать отца, и вы сможете выразить ему свою любовь. — Этот человек просто плетет из него веревки!  
В глазах Диего заплясали веселые искорки. Он подался вперед и положил ладонь поверх руки Монастарио.  
— Нужно ли мне специальное разрешение, чтобы выразить любовь вам, капитан?  
— Эээммм... Что? — переспросил Монастарио, не пытаясь отдернуть руку.  
— Это значит "да"?  
Не дожидаясь ответа от команданте, Диего потянулся вперед и поцеловал Монастарио в губы, затем так же поспешно поднялся и вышел. Монастарио прислонил пальцы ко рту и еще долго сидел, глядя на закрывшуюся за Диего дверь.


	6. Что вы хотите от меня, чертов лис?!

Снова Зорро обвел его вокруг пальца! Монастарио попытался выбраться из цепкой хватки разбойника, но сзади была стена, а спереди... спереди его держал тот самый Зорро. Команданте все ждал смертельного удара, но его враг не двигался и лишь крепче стискивал воротник Монастарио.  
— Что вы хотите от меня, чертов лис?! — не выдержал Монастарио и закашлялся.  
Зорро ослабил хватку и улыбнулся:  
— Сам не знаю, капитан. Если вы дадите мне еще несколько минут, что-нибудь придумаю.  
И почему ответы лиса всегда так двусмысленны? Или так кажется только Монастарио?   
— О, придумал. Вы источник моего вдохновения, капитан.  
С этими словами Зорро одним движением шпаги отметил камзол Монастарио буквой "Z".  
— Банально, — усмехнулся команданте.  
— Это еще не все. — И Зорро рассек пояс Монастарио.  
Команданте поспешно подхватил брюки, чтобы они не упали. Тем временем лис рассек мундир и рубашку, и Монастарио схватился за края рубашки, от чего освобожденные штаны стали сползать вниз. Чертыхнувшись, команданте одной рукой подхватил их уже на бедрах.  
Зорро, любуясь своей работой, подошел к Монастарио вплотную и наклонился прямо к его лицу:  
— Теперь, когда ваши руки заняты, я могу сделать что угодно и вы не сможете мне помешать.  
Монастарио подумал, что вряд ли будет беспокоиться о своем внешнем виде, пока Зорро разрезает его на части. Бандит, однако, всунул шпагу в ножны и отступил.  
— Вернусь, когда придумаю, что такого интересного можно сотворить с беззащитным команданте, — крикнул он на прощание и был таков.  
Монастарио выдохнул и поспешил к себе, чтобы переодеться.


	7. Назначение коменданта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У губернатора постоянная головная боль - не задерживающиеся в Лос-Анджелесе коменданты.

Губернатор Монтеррея рано позавтракал яичницей с сыром и помидорами. Подкрепившись, он решил наконец сделать то, о чем его давно просили — назначить коменданта Лос-Анджелеса. Это пуэбло на краю мира не пользовалось популярностью у карьеристов, а те, кто решался занять невыгодный пост, долго на нем не задерживались. Секретарь губернатора предложил инновационную идею: устроить конкурс среди кандидатов, включающий соревнования в стрельбе, фехтовании, лучшей военной выправке и преданности королю. Жена губернатора была в отъезде, и последний скучал, поэтому тут же согласился с планом своего помощника.

Победители в фехтовании губернатору не понравились: в их самодовольные лица индейцы точно захотят пустить стрелу. Их верность метрополии так же вызывала сомнения. Махнув рукой на результаты состязаний, губернатор велел всем кандидатам выстроиться в ряд, надеясь на свою интуицию. Осмотр он сопровождал комментариями: "Слишком короткие ноги... слишком кривые... Сеньор, как не стыдно, даже сквозь брюки я вижу, что они чрезвычайно волосатые... Нет-нет, эти залысины выдают возраст... Слишком глупое лицо... У вас недостаточно высокое звание... А вы как дослужились до полковника? Не верю, что вы с вашей хрупкой конституцией убили хотя бы одного противника... О, а это у нас кто? Ваше имя, сеньор. Капитан Монастарио? Не знал, что у нас есть капитаны с такими длинными ногами и крепкими бедрами. Отлично, просто отлично. Так, посмотрим, вы отлично стреляете из револьвера, но фехтование у вас сдает. Это весьма серьезный недостаток. Однако ваши глаза, сеньор... пользуйтесь своими глазами, как оружием, они поражают точнее шпаги. Держите приказ и тотчас отправляйтесь в Лос-Анджелес. Возможно, вам удастся усмирить мятежников своей внешностью, если не грубой силой. Последнее ничуть не помогло и лишь раздразнило донов". Не позволив новоиспеченному коменданту вставить ни слова, губернатор довольно улыбнулся и вернулся на прохладную асьенду. Одной проблемой стало меньше, чем не повод выпить?


	8. Трудности с личной гигиеной

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пропущенная сцена в 13-ой серии после ареста Диего

— Зачем вы притащили сюда ванну, идиоты? Хотите, чтобы я принимал ее при посторонних?  
Хуан в ответ пролепетал, что всего лишь выполнял приказ команданте.  
— Не обращайте на меня внимания, капитан, — ослепительно улыбнулся де ла Вега. — Я не буду вас стеснять.  
Но Монастарио уже закусил удила и никого не слушал:  
— Вы предлагаете мне раздеться, отложить в сторону шпагу... — Диего с трудом удержался от комментария, что обычно сначала снимают ножны, а уже потом одежду, — и сесть вот в эту посудину, прижав к груди колени? Да вы представляете, что со мной сделает Зорро?  
— Здесь нет Зорро, — заметил Диего.  
— Молчите, де ла Вега! Вы и есть Зорро и вы вонзите в меня шпагу при первой удобной возможности!  
— Но у меня нет шпаги.  
— Что ж... — сбавил обороты Монастарио. — Тогда вы... вы что-нибудь придумаете, хитрый лис! Уколите меня хотя бы этим пером, — и он ткнул пальцем в Диего, который действительно вертел в руке перо.  
Тот продолжал улыбаться, как ни в чем не бывало, и эта улыбка привычно раздражала Монастарио.  
— Простите, капитан, но я не владею навыком фехтования пером, разве что могу вас им защекотать.  
Монастарио хотел было ответить колкостью на колкость, но Диего вновь повернулся к нему спиной. Монастарио посмотрел на ванну и нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу. Как же быть? Увести подозреваемого и запереть в тюрьме? Тогда он убежит, как делал уже много раз. Самому уйти в соседнюю комнату? Нет, он не сможет спокойно принять ванну, пока его ротозеи сторожат за дверью Зорро. Вздохнув, Монастарио принял решение.  
— Эй, Гонсалес, принесите мне таз и кувшин воды, — и добавил, когда Диего обернулся на звук его голоса: — А вы, де ла Вега, продолжайте читать... что вы там читали.  
— О, это замечательная книга, капитан, она говорит о вас больше, чем я предполагал. Ваша агрессивность, если позволите заметить, исходит от...  
— Оставьте в покое мою агрессивность, она мне не присуща! — вскричал Монастарио, вновь впадая в ярость. — Где вас черти носили, Гонсалес? Ставьте кувшин сюда и выметайтесь... Гонсалес! Унесите ванну.  
Монастарио плеснул водой в лицо и провел расческой по волосам. Внезапно в комнату ворвался Гарсия, чуть не сбив с ног солдат, выносящих ванну, и сообщил, что наместник короля въехал в город. Монастарио последний раз пригладил бакенбарды и вдруг с ужасом понял, что все то время, пока де ла Вега будет содержаться под арестом, он не сможет нормально помыться. "Надо поскорее сдать этого бандита наместнику", — решил Монастарио и, успокоенный, вышел на улицу.


	9. Пригорошня песо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почему Монастарио хочет стать самым богатым человеком в Калифорнии?   
> Пропущенная сцена из первой серии.

— Я буду самым богатым человеком в Калифорнии, и ничто меня не остановит, — с самодовольством сказал Монастарио, крепче сжимая ножны шпаги.  
— Тогда зачем вы хотите жениться на Элене Торрес? — спросил лисенсиадо Пинья. — Ее семья потеряла состояние и выживает лишь за счет сдачи земель в аренду.  
— Торресы благородного происхождения, у них есть положение в обществе, которого мне не хватает. К тому же, Элена хороша собой и будет мне прекрасной женой.  
— Но у де ла Вега не только голубая кровь, но и деньги, — неуверенно возразил Пинья.  
— Вы что, предлагаете мне жениться на только что вернувшемся из Испании сыне дона Алехандро? — расхохотался Монастарио. — Даже зная распущенность мадридского двора, сомневаюсь, что он согласится заключить союз с выходцем из низов.  
— Я вовсе не это имел в виду, — покраснел Пинья. — Но вы могли бы переманить его на свою сторону и воспользоваться дружбой для выкачивания денег из дона Алехандро.  
— Этого не достаточно, — отмахнулся Монастарио. — Разве вы не понимаете, что только брак приведет меня к желанной цели? Доны перестанут смотреть на меня свысока, воспринимая как выскочку, и станут ценить качества, благодаря которым я добился должности команданте в столь молодом возрасте. Чтобы заставить их себя уважать, мне нужны деньги и положение — все это я могу добиться, женившись на богатой девушке благородного происхождения. К сожалению, единственная незамужняя девушка, отвечающая обоим требованиям, страшна лицом и, что хуже, любит устраивать истерики.  
— На что только не идут люди ради пригорошни песо, - пробормотал Пинья и добавил уже громче: - Поэтому вы предпочитаете выкачивать из донов деньги, поднимая в пуэбло налоги?  
— Именно.  
— Вы их злите.  
— Да что они могут мне сделать? — отмахнулся Монастарио.  
— А Диего де ла Вега?  
— Сейчас узнаем, из какого теста он слеплен. Если возникнет необходимость, я смогу от него избавиться, как и от Игнасио Торреса.

Поговорив с доном Диего, который, казалось, с трудом оторвался от книги ради знакомства с ним, Монастарио убедился, что от этого женоподобного юноши проблем ждать не придется.

— Знаете, а я бы, наверное, смог с ним сблизиться, — сказал Монастарио позже вечером. — Он слишком слабохарактерный и только и ждет, чтобы подпасть под влияние сильного человека.  
— Под ваше влияние, капитан? — уточнил Пинья.  
— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Монастарио. — Его неприязнь к насилию мне на руку — не следует опасаться, что он будет поддерживать своего отца-бунтаря. Пожалуй, я пока отложу решение о женитьбе на сеньорите Элене.  
— Вы же не хотите?.. — побледнел лисенсиадо. — Это же против законов божьих!  
— Какое у вас извращенное сознание, — покачал головой Монастарио. — Я просто притворюсь другом дона Диего и подставлю ему свое крепкое плечо.  
Пинья выдохнул и расслабился. Кажется, он действительно слишком однобоко воспринял желание Монастарио войти в доверие к младшему де ла Вега. Тот факт, что этим утром дон Диего вел себя чересчур доброжелательно, делу не помогало. "Знаю я, чем действительно занимаются эти книгочеи. Их не наука интересует, а стишки древнегреческих поэтов, прославляющих любовь ко всему и всем. Они называют это романтикой."  
— Лисенсиадо, вы собираетесь доложить мне о деле Торреса? — прервал его размышления Монастарио. — Или мне весь день тут с вами сидеть?  
Пинья послушно вытащил из стопки нужный листок и зачитал цифры — недоимка по налогам выходила огромной. "Теперь-то капитан сможет жениться на сеньорите Элене, — подумал он. — Это ее единственный шанс избавить отца от наказания".

"Значит, хочешь подставить мне свое плечо? — усмехнулся Диего, спрыгивая на землю. — Что ж, посмотрим, кто кого переиграет".


	10. Сообщник Зорро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Монастарио обнаружил сообщника Зорро... сообщника ли?

Когда сумерки уступили место ночи, Монастарио допил вино и вышел из таверны. Длительное возлияние не замедлило сказаться на его организме, и, прежде чем отправиться в гарнизон, он решил зайти на задний двор. Завернув за угол, он остановился как вкопанный: там, полускрытый пустыми бочками, стоял Зорро и что-то говорил глухонемому слуге де ла Веги. Отступив в тень, Монастарио убедился, что закрывает единственный выход со двора, и решил подслушать разговор. К его удивлению, слуга — как же его зовут? Бернардо, кажется — время от времени кивал и пытался что-то объяснить с помощью жестов. Так на самом деле он не глухой! Монастарио был так поражен, что отступил назад и натолкнулся спиной на бочку. Та с грохотом упала, потревожив заговорщиков. Не успел Монастарио моргнуть, как Зорро уже лез на крышу таверны.  
— Зорро! — закричал Монастарио и кинулся в погоню.  
Однако его навыки уступали ловкости лиса, и он ни с чем вернулся на задний двор таверны. Бернардо уже и след простыл.  
— Завтра же расскажу дону Диего, какую змею он пригрел на груди, — пробормотал Монастарио, направляясь в гарнизон.

***

— Так вы говорите, мой слуга — сообщник этого разбойника Зорро? — спросил Диего; на этот раз его удивление было неподдельным.  
— Именно, сеньор, — Монастарио чуть сполз с жесткого стула и вытянул длинные ноги, наслаждаясь утренним солнцем. — Я счел своим долгом сообщить вам об этом. Только подумайте, что он может сделать по наущению Зорро!  
— Мне сложно в это поверить, — покачал головой Диего. — Уверен, всему есть другое объяснение.  
— Какое, позвольте спросить? Я сам видел, как Зорро разговаривал с Бернардо, а тот ему даже отвечал.  
— Помилуйте, капитан, Бернардо глухонемой и, как мне ни неприятно об этом говорить, слегка глуповат. Даже если бы он хотел водить дружбу с Зорро, тому от него никакой пользы.  
— Я видел то, что видел, — Монастарио выпрямился и при виде разочарования на лице Диего неожиданно для себя успокаивающе добавил: — Как бы вам ни хотелось иного, ваш слуга вас предал, сеньор. Я понимаю, что вы чувствуете, но лучше примите горькую пилюлю сейчас, чтобы потом не пришлось еще больше огорчаться.  
— Что вы намерены предпринять, капитан? — потерянно спросил Диего, наклоняясь в его сторону. — Вы же его не арестуете?  
— Именно это я и сделаю, — решительно ответил Монастарио, пытаясь не обращать внимания на вызывающее жалость лицо де ла Веги. — Почему вы так за него заступаетесь?  
— Я знаю его уже много лет, капитан, и он всегда мне помогал.  
— Что ж, он мог заразиться вредными идеями уже здесь, в Калифорнии, — задумчиво произнес Монастарио. — Не ваша вина, сеньор, что он оказался падок на сладкие речи Зорро. — Неожиданно ему в голову пришла одна мысль, и он порывисто вскочил с кресла. — А впрочем, я не хочу лишать вас слуги, дон Диего, ведь он, верно, нужен вам для переодеваний и прочих надобностей.  
— Для переодеваний? — переспросил Диего, чему-то улыбаясь.  
— Прошу без подробностей, сеньор, — отмахнулся Монастарио. У него был план, и теперь ему хотелось поскорее избавиться от общества де ла Веги. — Мне необходимо вернуться в гарнизон и кое-что проверить. Пока что оставляю вам вашего слугу. А где он, кстати?  
— В это время он обычно пропалывает сад от сорняков. Видите ли, это лучше делать утром, когда солнце еще не печет и все хорошо видно. Меня этому научил один знакомый в Мадриде, он говорил, что...

Не слушая больше, Монастарио направился в сад, преследуемый по пятам де ла Вегой, который продолжал рассказывать о прополке сорняков.  
Бернардо стоял на коленях к ним спиной и выкорчевывал какое-то растение — идеальное положение для целей Монастарио. Сделав Диего знак замолчать, он подкрался к согбенной фигуре и крикнул прямо в ухо:  
— Зорро!  
Бернардо даже не пошевелился. Монастарио нахмурился и оглянулся на безмятежно улыбающегося Диего.  
— Я же вам говорил, капитан, тут какая-то ошибка. Возможно, Бернардо действительно пытался что-то сообщить Зорро, например, что он его не слышит, а вам показалось, что они о чем-то договариваются.  
Монастарио и сам начал сомневаться, что все правильно понял. Было темно, и в тусклом свете из окна мало что можно было разглядеть. Возможно, Зорро случайно натолкнулся на Бернардо около таверны и пытался что-то разузнать, а глухонемой действительно ничего не слышал. Иначе он бы сейчас не продолжал собирать сорняки, как ни в чем не бывало, даже не подозревая, что буквально в метре за его спиной кто-то стоит.  
— Научите вашего слугу манерам, — раздраженно произнес Монастарио. — Он не поприветствовал меня должным образом.  
— Как он мог, капитан, если не видел и не слышал, как вы подошли?  
— Не знаю как, но это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет!  
— Не уверен, что понимаю вас, — округлил глаза Диего, и это еще больше взбесило Монастарио.  
— Вы никогда ничего не понимаете, де ла Вега! — выплюнул он. — Вы такой же, как ваш отец! Никакого уважения к рангу и должности! Ничего, я еще поймаю Зорро... Вот увидите!  
— Жду этого дня с нетерпением, капитан, — ослепительно улыбнулся Диего, и Монастарио пулей вылетел из сада, спеша скрыться в своих комнатах, пока не наговорил лишнего.

***

— Он ушел, — тихо сказал Диего, когда Монастарио скрылся из виду. — Ты услышал мой голос или шаги команданте?  
Бернардо поднял вверх два пальца.  
— Молодец, Бернардо, так держать, — рассмеялся Диего. — Только в следующий раз надо быть осторожнее, как думаешь? И все же Монастарио пытался мне помочь, хотя и собирался тебя арестовать. Неужели образ изнеженного хлыща вызывает у него сочувствие?.. Что, я плохо притворяюсь?.. Ладно, постараюсь вести себя еще хуже. Пойдем, Бернардо, я поучу тебя игре на гитаре.  
Бернардо тут же помрачнел и нехотя последовал за своим хозяином.


	11. У каждого свои недостатки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Диего срочно требуется помощь, и тут он сталкивается с Монастарио.  
> Ретеллинг фильма "В джазе только девушки".

Монастарио возвращался в гарнизон, когда из-за угла выскочила красивая сеньорита и столкнулась с ним, чуть не уронив на землю.  
— Капитан! — воскликнула девушка басом.  
— Дон Диего! — вытаращился на него Монастарио. — Что за маскарад?  
— Долго объяснять. Ваш экипаж далеко? — Диего огляделся и поправил мантилью, скрывающую его короткие волосы.  
— Нет, в казарменных конюшнях.  
— А он вместит четверых?  
— Четверых?  
На дороге показалось еще две девушки, одна из них еле передвигала ноги, спотыкаясь о каждую неровность.  
— Скорее, Бенито, сюда! — крикнул Диего и махнул рукой.  
— Бенито? А второй мужчина кто? — Монастарио попытался вспомнить, сколько вина выпил за ужином, но его количества явно было недостаточно для галлюцинаций.  
— А это сеньорита Элена.  
— Элена Торрес? — Может, в вино что-то подмешали?  
— Сеньорита, позвольте, я вам помогу, — поклонился Диего, когда они приблизились, и подхватил Бенито с другой стороны.  
— Спасибо, дон Диего, не знаю, что бы мы без вас делали.  
На Элене Торрес было одно из лучших ее платьев, а на Диего — то, в котором Монастарио видел ее в последнюю встречу. Бенито был крупнее де ла Веги и мог влезть только в корсет доньи Луизы.  
— Скорее, капитан, к конюшням, — поторопил его Диего и первый направился к воротам гарнизона.  
До Монастарио донеслись звуки погони: сомнений не оставалось — троица кому-то сильно насолила. Когда они входили в гарнизон, солдаты заулюлюкали, и даже угрозы команданте не заставили их замолчать. Если Элена выглядела, как подобает дочери кабальеро, то Диего и Бенито больше походили на падших женщин, с плохо сидящей на них женской одежде. Монастарио готов был отдать левую руку, что завтра все будут судачить о его ночных развлечениях.  
— Скорее же, капитан! Такое чувство, что это вы путаетесь в юбке, а не я.  
— Вы в ней не путаетесь, дон Диего, вот что странно, — раздраженно взглянул на него Монастарио, затем крикнул стоящему на карауле: — Эй, Лопес, подготовь мой экипаж, да поторапливайся! — и снова Диего: — Вы будто каждый день разгуливаете на каблуках, не то, что ваш управляющий.  
Бенито резко качнул головой и тут же растянулся на пыльной земле.  
— Пожалуйста, капитан, я все объясню, как только мы окажемся в безопасности, — Диего обольстительно захлопал ресницами, и у Монастарио тут же пропал дар речи. Почему он раньше не замечал, как де ла Веге идут платья? "Потому что раньше он так не одевался, — ущипнул он себя за руку. — Это всего лишь сон, Энрике, не обращай внимание на странности".  
— Капитан, залезайте, — прервал его размышления Диего. — Бенито сядет на козлы.  
Как только Монастарио уселся, экипаж тронулся.  
— Хорошо, что все это значит? — повернулся он к Диего.  
— Видите ли, Бенито и сеньорита Элена любят друг друга.  
— Неужели?  
— Они хотят пожениться...  
— Как интересно, — зевнул Монастарио.  
— Однако дон Начо против неравноправного брака.  
— Это не объясняет ваш странный наряд.  
— Я организовал влюбленным побег, но дон Начо вернулся домой раньше, чем мы ожидали, и пришлось придумывать, как спокойно уйти. Он не выпустил бы Элену с мужчиной, но не обратил внимания на двух сопровождающих дочь подруг.  
— Я всегда подозревал, что Торрес глуп, — усмехнулся Монастарио. — Только слепой мог принять Бенито за девушку. Вот вы совершенно другое дело.  
— Что вы имеете в виду, капитан? — округлил глаза Диего.  
— Не будем об этом. Лучше скажите, что вам грозит за эту выходку.  
— Боюсь, когда дон Начо нас отыщет, он заставит меня жениться на сеньорите Элене, — печально вздохнул Диего. — Я скорее пожертвую своей свободой, чем предам Бенито.  
Раздалось покашливание, и мужчины будто впервые заметили, что напротив них сидит объект их обсуждения.  
— Я только хотел сказать, — виновато улыбнулся Диего, — что сеньорита и Бенито созданы друг для друга, и я не хочу мешать их счастью.  
— Ну-ну, — буркнул Монастарио. Он был уверен, что Элена не прочь выйти за красивого и богатого де ла Вега, но руку и сердце тот не предложил. — Значит, вы думаете, что Торрес заставит вас жениться на своей дочери?  
— Уверен.  
— Есть способ этого избежать.  
— О, капитан, говорите же скорее, прошу вас!  
— Скажите ему, что предпочитаете мужчин, — ровным голосом произнес Монастарио, следя за молодым человеком краем глаза.  
— Но это невозможно! — воскликнул Диего. — Моего отца удар хватит.  
— Вас только это волнует? Странный вы человек, дон Диего.  
— Вы не знаете отца, он давно уже ждет внуков.  
— У него поистине христианское терпение, — не удержался Монастарио.  
— Если я сообщу ему... Я хотел сказать...  
— Договаривайте.  
— Я не могу на это пойти.  
— Почему?  
— Прежде всего, никто не поверит.  
— А я скажу, что у нас с вами близкие отношения.  
— Вы это сделаете? — удивленно воззрился на него Диего.  
— Конечно. Моей репутации уже ничто не повредит, меня и так ненавидит все пуэбло.  
— Я вас вовсе не ненавижу, — тихо ответил Диего.  
— Значит, решено?  
— Нет. Я не могу позволить вам пойти на такую жертву. Вам придется жить со мной по-настоящему, иначе дон Начо уличит меня в обмане и женит на сеньорите Элене. В конце концов, капитан, вы же любите женщин!  
— С чего вы взяли?  
— Я... — растерялся Диего. — Я поздно встаю и стягиваю на себя одеяло.  
— Мне все равно по ночам жарко, — отмахнулся Монастарио, уже представляя обнаженного Диего у себя под боком.  
— Вы обо мне почти ничего не знаете, — взмолился Диего. — В Мадриде я попробовал много необычных вещей, у меня даже были другие мужчины.  
— Это только к лучшему, — обрадовался Монастарио. — Опыт в таких делах не помешает.  
— О, боже. Я никогда не рожу вам ребенка.  
— Усыновим чужого.  
— Хорошо. Я надеялся, что до этого не дойдет, но придется вам кое в чем признаться, — и Диего достал из выреза платья черный кусок ткани с двумя отверстиями для глаз. — Я Зорро!  
— У каждого свои недостатки, — и Монастарио поцеловал его в губы.


	12. Об орехах и хвостах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зорро таскает еду у людей, и Монастарио должен его остановить, чтобы белок не перестали кормить.  
> Белки!АУ.

— Зорро, ты снова за свое? — Монастарио вскочил на дерево и побежал вверх по стволу, быстро перебирая лапами.  
Но Зорро его опередил и уже скрылся в дупле, место расположения которого все еще оставалось для Монастарио тайной.  
— Проклятье! Никак эта черная белка не успокоится, — выругался Монастарио и спрыгнул на землю.  
Его возмущение объяснялось тем, что Зорро нарушал законы парка, крадя еду у людей. Монастарио боялся, что те обидятся и со временем перестанут кормить белок, а этого команданте допустить не мог.  
— Этот человек просто сидел на скамейке и ел свой бутерброд, — бормотал Монастарио, окуная коготь в баночку с чернилами и записывая случившееся в Книгу Преступлений. — Зорро подскочил к нему, да так быстро, что белка-летяга бы позавидовала, и выхватил кусок у ничего не подозревающего человека. Бедняга так растерялся, что даже не выбросил обертку в помойное ведро, стоящее рядом... Сержант Гарсия!  
В дупло с трудом протиснулась толстая белка с щеками, как у хомяка, и встала по стойке смирно.  
— Сержант, Зорро необходимо поймать, иначе нам грозит голод.  
— Но, капитан, у вас огромные запасы на зиму.  
— Вы предлагаете раздать мои орехи всем белкам в округе? — хлопнул по стволу лапой Монастарио. — Я не благотворительная организация, чтобы делиться своей едой с другими.  
— Вы хотя бы помните, где зарыли орехи, — пожаловался Гарсия.  
— Не уверен, что они все еще там. Зорро повадился опустошать мои хранилища.  
— И как он только не растолстел, капитан?  
— Потому что он не съедает награбленное, болван.  
— Тогда зачем ему отбирать у других еду?  
— Не знаю, сержант, возможно, у него синдром Робин Гуда: грабит богатых и отдает бедным. Хотя не понятно, почему он не трогает всех этих Торресов, де ла Вега и остальных рыжих белок – вот у кого орехов больше, чем волосков на теле.  
— Что же делать, капитан? Зорро неуловим.  
— Если бы вы вели себя, как положено серой белке, то давно бы поймали этого негодяя. В парке живет только одна черная белка, а вы не способны отличить ее от других!  
— Но, капитан, он так быстро бегает...  
— Идите отсюда, пока я не посадил вас на корешковую диету!  
— Корешковую? О, нет, капитан, только не это. Уже иду, иду ловить Зорро. Берегись, Зорро, сержант Гарсия унюхал след!  
Когда за Гарсией закрылась дверь, Монастарио вздохнул и спрятал морду в лапах. С этими делами он совершенно забыл поесть. Оглядевшись, он попытался вспомнить, где запрятал найденные вчера желуди. Кажется, в тайник под полом. Подцепив когтем дощечку, Монастарио заглянул в углубление, но там было пусто. "Не может быть, я точно помню, что прятал желуди сюда. Неужели Зорро добрался и до моих запасов? Ну, все, теперь ему точно конец!"  
Разозленный и голодный, Монастарио спустился с дерева и поскакал к дорожке, по которой так часто ходят щедрые люди. Однако его, казалось, никто не замечал, либо, что вернее, у прохожих не было угощения. Монастарио почти смирился, что придется ложиться спать на пустой желудок, как вдруг заприметил знакомый рыжий хвост.  
— Только не де ла Вега! — простонал он и попытался спрятаться в кустах.  
— Капитан! — окликнул его Диего.  
— Чем могу служить, сеньор? — поприветствовал его Монастарио сквозь зубы.  
— Неудачный день для охоты? — Диего в два счета оказался рядом, а в его лапах Монастарио заметил орех.  
— Я бы не назвал получение даров от людей охотой.  
— Не изволите ли отобедать сегодня у меня? — Диего не обратил на его слова никакого внимания.  
— Не могу, дон Диего, мне нужно поймать Зорро.  
— Так поймаете его после обеда.  
— Не знаю, — засомневался Монастарио, глядя на аккуратные лапки Диего. Орех пах так одуряюще, что рот Монастарио наполнился слюной. — Если только ненадолго, — сдался он.  
— Конечно-конечно, — обрадовался Диего и побежал впереди.  
Всю дорогу Монастарио мог любоваться пушистым хвостом, лоснящимся от бережного ухода. "Интересно, какова его шерсть на ощупь?" — не в первый раз подумал Монастарио и тут же обругал себя за подобные мысли. Дон Алехандро наверняка нашел сыну плодовитую самку, и желания Монастарио не имели никакого значения. Да и какая рыжая белка согласится сойтись с серой? Аристократы редко принимали в свою семью военных. В любом случае, будущей матери его детей очень повезло — такой красивой особи, как Диего де ла Вега, Монастарио еще не встречал.  
— Капитан, поторопитесь, если не хотите, чтобы орехи сгнили, — насмешливо произнес Диего, обернувшись.  
— А вы не вертите передо мной хвостом, мне хочется чихать, — раздраженно ответил Монастарио.  
— Зачем же еще нужен хвост? — рассмеялся де ла Вега.  
— Таким густым можно подметать улицы, — не остался в долгу Монастарио.  
— О, приму за комплимент.  
— Вы неправильно меня поняли, — смутился тот, опуская морду.  
— А вы меня совсем не поняли, — заявил Диего неожиданно серьезным тоном.  
— О чем вы?  
— Я видел, как вы смотрели на этого разбойника Зорро.  
— Разумеется, я на него смотрел, иначе как его поймать?  
— Вы больше следили за его хвостом, чем за тем, куда он бежит. Вы и от моего не отрываете взгляда.  
— Они... ну... весьма... э-э-э... — Монастарио хотел сказать, что они одинаково красивые, но вовремя понял, что так еще ближе подведет Диего к разгадке своей тайны. Над ним будут смеяться все белки: команданте влюбился в изнеженного книгочея и не смог принять отказ.  
— Мы пришли, — прервал его мысли Диего. — Добро пожаловать в мой дом, капитан.  
Монастарио уже был на дереве семейства де ла Вега, но не в дупле Диего. Здесь они были одни, и это взволновало Монастарио. Он неосознанно пригладил шерсть на груди, смахивая налипшие травинки, и подергал себя за уши, как делал всегда, когда нервничал. Диего поставил на стол миску с лесными орехами и предложил Монастарио присоединяться:  
— Угощайтесь, мне их сегодня дала одна милая девочка.  
— Очень вкусно, — кивнул Монастарио, беря пятый орех.  
— Скажите, когда насытитесь, — улыбнулся Диего.  
Орехи оказались такими вкусными, а компания рыжей белки такой приятной, что раздражение Монастарио совершенно исчезло и распрощались они вполне дружелюбно.  
— Не сорвитесь с ветки, — сказал ему Диего напоследок.  
— Знаете, хотя серые белки и мельче рыжих, я не настолько неуклюж, — весело откликнулся Монастарио.  
— О, я вовсе не это имел в виду — всего лишь невинная шутка между друзьями.  
Монастарио никак не прокомментировал неожиданную оценку их отношениям, вместо этого он ответил не без юмора:  
— В таком случае, я постараюсь не упасть. Доброй ночи, дон Диего.

С тех пор он стал часто наведываться в гости к де ла Веге, который при каждой встрече зазывал его к себе и с энтузиазмом угощал орехами, семечками и зернами.  
Зорро же совершенно обнаглел. Однажды он залез по штанине одного из людей и уселся прямо на металлическую коробочку, в которую тот смотрел на белок.  
— Вот бы поймать эту злодейскую черную белку! — восклицал Монастарио, возмущенно дергая себя за усы. — Она нарушает порядок в парке и создает всем нам плохую репутацию.  
— И что вы с ней сделаете, капитан? — заинтересовался Диего.  
— После того, как поймаю?  
— Да, ведь однажды вам может повезти.  
— Мне не нужно везение, — Монастарио ткнул себя лапой в грудь. — Я заставлю вернуть все украденное и прослежу, чтобы Зорро больше никого не беспокоил. Буду следовать за ним нос в хвост, если понадобится.  
Диего вскочил на задние лапки и принялся отыскивать какое-то угощение, а Монастарио решил в следующий раз принести хотя бы желуди, чтобы не объедать щедрого хозяина.  
Через десять минут Монастарио сел на пол и прикрыл глаза:  
— Бесподобно. Давно я так не наедался. Вам следует меня выпроводить, иначе я могу заночевать прямо тут.  
— Знаете, капитан, мне нравится ваша идея.  
Монастарио не заметил, как Диего оказался рядом, обнимая лапой за спину. Когти нежно, не царапая, гладили его кожу, и Монастарио почти забыл, что ему нужно было уходить. Затем хвост Диего коснулся его хвоста, и шерсть на загривке встала дыбом от накатившего возбуждения. Монастарио тут же пришел в себя:  
— Что вы делаете, сеньор де ла Вега?  
— Вы же сами этого хотите, капитан.  
— Не важно, чего я хочу, — попытался отстраниться Монастарио, но за ним была стена. — Это не повод трогать мой хвост.  
— А мне ваш хвост нравится, — улыбнулся Диего, придвигаясь ближе. — Он такой се-е-ерый, — произнес он нараспев.  
— У всех серых белок серый хвост. Вы просто не понимаете, что тво...  
Не успел он договорить, как в него ткнулась рыжая мордочка, а одна из лап принялась гладить чувствительный хвост. Монастарио не смог больше сдерживаться и сдался. Он дотронулся до кисточек на ушах Диего, которыми всегда любовался, и тот довольно заурчал, углубляя поцелуй. Дальнейшее слилось в единый миг желания и страсти.

— Завтра придешь? — спросил Диего, когда они лежали, обнявшись, удовлетворенные и счастливые.  
— Только если у тебя остались орехи, — усмехнулся Монастарио.  
— О, у меня еще много орехов, и все они твои, если захочешь.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что твои запасы больше, чем у Зорро.  
— Ну, что ты, до Зорро мне далеко, — улыбнулся Диего, накрываясь хвостом.  
Монастарио заметил в углу кучку золы. "Откуда в таком чистом доме эта грязь?" — подумал он. Какая-то догадка ворочалась в голове, но он заснул раньше, чем успел развить эту мысль.


	13. Femme Fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ракель с пренебрежением относится к мужу и его чувствам.  
> Действие происходит после окончания серии 1.26

После схватки с магистрадо Толедано отправился в таверну промочить горло и успокоить скачущее сердце. Если бы не Зорро, он был бы заключен в тюрьму по ложному обвинению в государственной измене. Однако таинственный человек в маске прибыл как раз вовремя, чтобы разоблачить стоявшего за всеми грабежами магистрадо. Толедано все еще не мог поверить, что все счастливо завершилось. Он наливал себе третий стакан вина, когда к нему за столик подсел Диего де ла Вега, запыхавшийся с дороги.  
— Я слышал, что произошло, — начал он, — отец мне все рассказал. Вы дрались с этим Зорро, а потом с людьми магистрадо...  
— Простите, что перебиваю, дон Диего, но я дрался не против Зорро, а вместе с ним, — посчитал нужным уточнить Толедано.  
— Правда? Как интересно. Расскажите об этом, капитан.  
Диего подозвал девушку в переднике и попросил принести еще бутылку вина и стакан. Пока Толедано рассказывал о случившемся, Диего подливал ему вина, и вскоре команданте с удивлением обнаружил, что стены начали покачиваться.  
— Вы действовали очень храбро, — воскликнул Диего, когда он закончил, — и благородно, если позволите так выразиться. Многие способны сразиться с врагом, но только вы решились его помиловать.  
— Встречусь с Зорро в другой раз, — ответил Толедано. — Никуда он не денется от возмездия.  
— Возмездие ваше будет поистине грандиозным! — восхищенно взглянул на него Диего. — Такой сильный воин, как вы, обязательно поймает этого любителя.  
Толедано удивленно воззрился на собеседника и впервые за вечер внимательно его оглядел. Ему показалось, что Диего чересчур дружелюбно улыбается, слишком радостно глядит на него сверкающими карими глазами, а руки молодого человека почти касались его манжетов.  
— А где ваша прекрасная супруга? — осведомился Диего, будто читая его мысли.  
Толедано помрачнел и уставился на угол стола, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом с Диего.  
— Она... отдыхает, — ответил он после длительной паузы.  
— О, действительно уже поздно, — кивнул Диего. — Честно говоря, мне тоже надо идти, иначе отец будет волноваться. Приятно было пообща...  
— Она всегда отдыхает в своей комнате, — продолжил Толедано с горечью. — Она живет в гостинице, вы знали? — Диего подлил ему вина, и команданте залпом осушил стакан. — А когда она приходит в гарнизон, в те редкие дни, когда она удостаивает своего мужа взглядом... Понимаете, только взглядом... Я готов на все ради нее, но чтобы я ни делал, ей все не нравится. Вы ведь неженаты, Диего? Иногда я мечтаю оказаться на месте такого человека, как вы: холостого, беззаботного и свободного делать, что ему захочется... Да что я вам это рассказываю? Потом мне будет стыдно, что вино настолько повлияло на мое благоразумие.  
Диего сжал его руку и серьезно произнес:  
— Вы слишком строги к себе, капитан. Не отчаивайтесь, когда-нибудь Ракель оглянется вокруг и увидит только одного достойного человека — того, с кем поклялась связать свою жизнь.  
— Я так люблю ее, — всхлипнул Толедано.  
— Ну-ну, будет вам, капитан, — грубовато сказал Диего. — Здесь все же люди. Идите к ней и скажите, что чувствуете.  
— В таком состоянии? Нет, Диего, невозможно.  
— В таком случае, я провожу вас домой и прослежу, чтобы вы не упали мимо кровати, — предложил Диего с улыбкой.  
Смутившись, Толедано попытался незаметно вынуть свою руку из хватки Диего, но только опрокинул стакан.  
— Спасибо, Диего, я как-нибудь сам дойду, — он резко встал из-за стола и покачнулся.  
— Разумеется, дойдете, — быстро согласился Диего, подхватывая его под локоть. — Я только пойду с вами рядом, хорошо? Мне нужно в ту же сторону.  
— В какую сторону? — заплетающимся языком спросил Толедано: он во всем любил точность.  
— В ту же, — с готовностью ответил Диего.  
— Это я знаю, но в какую ту?  
— Осторожно, капитан!  
— О, матерь божья! Кто только догадался сделать здесь ступеньки?  
— Наверное, те, кто хотел, чтобы посетители таверны смогли в нее попасть.  
— Глупые люди.  
Толедано смутно помнил, как, несмотря на его протесты, Диего довел его до спальни, стянул сапоги и уложил на кровать. Остальное, к счастью, из памяти команданте исчезло.

Следующую неделю Толедано был занят оформлением бумаг, касающихся дела магистрадо. Все свидетели его преступлений были мертвы, поэтому приходилось полагаться на оставшиеся после смерти документы, которые таинственным образом появились у него на столе после той злополучной ночи. Команданте подозревал, что оставил их Зорро, но точно не знал — неуловимый разбойник больше не попадался ему на глаза.  
Работа занимала все его время, и он даже не мог выкроить час, чтобы повидаться со все еще живущей в гостинице Ракель, да и спать приходилось урывками. Скоро в Монтеррее узнают о смерти магистрадо, и Толедано должен быть готов к вопросам.  
Однажды к нему зашел Диего де ла Вега и поделился последними новостями. Толедано обедал и был не против звукового сопровождения трапезы.  
— Я видел сеньору Толедано, — неожиданно произнес Диего. — Она ужасно вами гордиться.  
— Неужели? — недоверчиво взглянул на него команданте.  
— Она считает, что вы вели себя храбро, противостоя такому количеству вооруженных людей. Мне кажется, она испугалась за вас, капитан, — и Диего мрачно пошутил: — Такое бывает, когда человек, чье присутствие становится привычным, чудом остается жив. Еще она расспрашивала меня о вашем самочувствии.  
— И поэтому вы ко мне пришли?  
— Я не могу отказать красивой женщине, капитан, — белозубо улыбнулся Диего.  
— Что ж, передайте Ракель, что я засвидетельствую свое почтение, как только разберусь с этими делами. Простите, Диего, мне нужно вернуться к работе.  
— При первом же удобном моменте я сообщу вашей жене, что вы заняты, — и Диего откланялся.

Через несколько дней к Толедано пришла Ракель.  
— Ты не был у меня, Артуро, — недовольно сказала она.  
— А ты хотела, чтобы я пришел? — удивился Толедано, роняя перо.  
— Почему ты меня не замечаешь, когда мы встречаемся на улице? Ты меня разлюбил?  
— Никогда! — пылко ответил Толедано.  
— Тогда в чем дело? — обиженно надула губки Ракель. Она была прекрасна.  
— О, дорогая, прости меня, я вовсе не думал тебя обидеть. Иди ко мне.  
Не успела Ракель опомниться, как Толедано заключил ее в крепкие объятья и поцеловал. Через несколько секунд он почувствовал ответную реакцию — Ракель разомкнула губы и сжала его плечи. Такой податливой она не была давно, обычно испытывая наслаждение, когда он долго домогался ее любви. Но сейчас она первая начала срывать с него китель, издавая возбуждающие стоны.  
— Ракель, любимая, — прошептал Толедано, отрываясь от ее губ, — я так тебя хочу, но это не самое удобное место, ты же знаешь.  
— Ты сейчас же овладеешь мной, Артуро, или я тебя никогда не прощу!  
Толедано не заставил просить себя дважды. Ракель ни разу не пожаловалась на жесткость и узость комендантской кровати.

Когда из Монтеррея пришло письмо о переводе Толедано в Сан-Диего, он меньше всего хотел уезжать.  
— Дорогая, я пришлю за тобой, как только обустроюсь на новом месте, — он нежно погладил жену по плечу, сжал ее пальцы в своих.  
Оглядевшись вокруг, он вздохнул. Его милая Ракель остается здесь совершенно одна, молодая и красивая, а вокруг столько опасных мужчин. Кого он мог попросить охранять ее от их внимания? Какого-нибудь старого и некрасивого солдата? Однако и на него подействуют чары Ракель. Нужен особенно стойкий человек, кто-нибудь вроде...  
— Не окажете мне услугу, Диего? — отвел он его в сторону. — Вы единственный мужчина, которому я могу доверять.  
— Я польщен, сеньор, — поклонился тот.  
— Я уезжаю в Сан-Диего, а моя жена должна остаться здесь. Я прошу... Вы не могли бы иногда навещать ее, чтобы ей было не слишком одиноко?  
Приподняв брови, Диего слушал, как Толедано просит его присмотреть за женой, будто... будто именно он не покусится на ее честь.  
— Всем этим молодым мужчинам нужно одно, — говорил тем временем Толедано. — Но вы, Диего... Вас я знаю. Вам я доверяю.  
— Буду относиться к ней, как брат, — улыбнулся Диего. — Я ценю ваше доверие и сделаю все от меня зависящее.  
— Спасибо, — Толедано с благодарностью сжал его локоть и направился к Ракель.  
Отойдя к стене гарнизона, Диего задумался: а не по той же причине Монастарио назвал его "сеньорито", по которой Толедано оставляет ему свою жену? Он усмехнулся и кивнул своим мыслям. Кажется, у военных одинаковые стереотипы.


	14. Звездочка моя ясная

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарсии приснился сон, и все заверте...

Гарсия спал и видел самый прекрасный сон в своей жизни — как дон Диего в знак благодарности за поимку Зорро накрыл пиршественный стол, и все блюда ждали его одного.  
— Тысяча благодарностей, дон Диего, — говорил Гарсия своему благодетелю. — Хотя я только выполнял свой долг...  
— Ни слова больше, сержант, — отвечал Диего, пододвигая ему стул. — Вы внесли огромный вклад в дело о разоблачении Зорро. Именно вы догадались, что искать его надо в заброшенной шахте.  
— Не стоит упоминать об этом, — Гарсия благодушно махнул одной рукой, во второй была зажата куриная ножка.  
— Все ваши друзья, наверное, очень вами гордятся? Когда ожидать повышения?  
— Капитан Монастарио решил уйти на покой и сделать меня команданте, — радостно сообщил Гарсия.  
— О, это замечательно! — воскликнул дон Диего. — Теперь в пуэбло воцарится справедливость.  
В следующую секунду Гарсия уже стоял у асьенды де ла Вега и смотрел на звезды. "Где-то там есть маленький светящийся шарик света, называемый Вега, — подумал он внезапно. — Какое забавное совпадение". В тот же миг под балконом раздалась песня:  
— Звездочка моя ясная-я-я, как ты от меня далека-а-а...  
Гарсия выглянул из зарослей кактусов и с ужасом увидел капитана Монастарио с мечтательнейшим выражением на лице. Он играл на гитаре и пел приятным голосом. Гарсия и не думал, что у команданте столько талантов. К кому же он взывал в ночи? Неужели у де ла Вега гостит сеньорита Элена?  
— Поздно мы с тобой поняли-и-и, — продолжал тем временем Монастарио, — что вдвоем вдвойне веселе-е-ей...  
Сверху раздался звук открываемой двери, и мужчины одновременно подняли головы. К удивлению Гарсии, на балконе появилась не сеньорита Элена, а дон Диего. "Капитан перепутал комнаты", — понял он.  
— Даже проплывать по небу-у-у, — пропел в ответ Диего, — а не то, что жить на земле-е-е.  
Следующие несколько секунд Гарсия ловил ртом воздух, пытаясь осознать происходящее. "Капитан любит дона Диего, а не сеньориту Элену? А дон Диего отвечает ему взаимностью? Святая Дева Мария!"  
Монастарио протянул руки к небу, а дон Диего — вниз, и они продолжили вместе:  
— Знаю, для тебя я не бог, крылья, говорят, не те-е-е. Мне нельзя к тебе на небо-о-о, а-а-а прилете-е-еть.  
Команданте и кабальеро взмыли к звездному небу и слились в поцелуе...

— Гарсия-я-я! — раздалось из комнат Монастарио.  
Гарсия стряхнул с себя остатки сна и поспешил на зов командира.  
— Где тебя черти носят?  
Команданте явно был не в духе, и Гарсия захотел улучшить его настроение:  
— О, мой капитан, я знаю, как вам помочь.  
— О чем ты болтаешь, болван?  
— Мне приснился провидческий сон, капитан, и я многое понял. Объяснитесь с доном Диего. Если он не ответит взаимностью, то вы хотя бы облегчите душу.  
— Что? — Монастарио уставился на Гарсию, словно тот внезапно похудел.  
— Любовь надо всячески культивировать, — добавил Гарсия, подумав. Услышанное недавно от дона Диего умное слово как нельзя пришлось кстати.  
— Что-о-о? — возопил Монастарио, вскакивая из-за стола.  
— Простите, капитан, я не знал, что вы примете мой совет так близко к сердцу, — Гарсия попятился к двери.  
— Вернись сейчас же!  
— Я только сейчас вспомнил, что капралу Рейесу срочно требуется моя помощь, — выдавил Гарсия и выскочил на улицу... налетев на поднимающегося по ступеням дона Диего. — О, дон Диего, слава ангелам! Только вы сможете успокоить команданте.  
— Я слышал крики, с ним все в порядке? — поинтересовался тот, оглядываясь.  
— Он очень мучается, — печально вздохнул Гарсия. — Пожалуйста, не будьте с ним жестоки, дон Диего. Он сложный человек, но у него доброе сердце.  
— О чем вы говорите, сержант? Капитан заболел?  
— Заболел, — кивнул Гарсия.  
— А что с ним? — дон Диего выглядел искренне взволнованным, это давало надежду, что еще не все потеряно.  
— Поговорите с ним, дон Диего, вас он, может, выслушает. Извините, не могу больше задерживаться, мне надо ловить Зорро... проверить шахту.  
Гарсия еще долго чувствовал на спине озадаченный взгляд.

— Капитан, — поприветствовал Диего, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Монастарио расхаживал по комнате, но при его появлении кивнул и уселся за стол.  
— Сержант сказал, что вы болеете.  
— Болею? — удивился Монастарио. — Нет, со мной все в порядке. Знаете, дон Диего, он сегодня какой-то странный. Говорил что-то о моей безответной любви, о необходимости признаться своей избраннице.  
— Вы влюблены, капитан? — приподнял брови Диего.  
— Да нет же! — Монастарио сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил более спокойным тоном. — Это сержант так думает.  
— Возможно, ему следует немного отдохнуть? Он, видимо, совсем заработался, если ему начинают мерещиться всякие вещи.  
— Хм... А он ведь говорил, что видел это во сне, — Монастарио с подозрением оглядел посетителя: — Откуда вам так много известно?  
— Сержант Гарсия рассказал, — слабо улыбнулся Диего.  
— Я слышал, что он вам говорил, — покачал головой Монастарио. — Зачем вы подслушивали нашу беседу, дон Диего?  
Диего какое-то время молчал, затем признался, опустив глаза:  
— Это получилось случайно. Я проходил мимо вашего окна, но уловил только начало разговора.  
Почему де ла Вега шел кружным путем, осталось для команданте загадкой.  
— Значит, вы считаете, что сержант немного?.. — Монастарио покрутил пальцем у виска.  
— Мне только кажется, что он перетрудился.  
— С чего бы? Он целыми днями просиживает в трактире свое жалованье.  
— Буквально пять минут назад он собирался ловить Зорро, — усмехнулся Диего.  
— Наконец-то, занялся чем-то полезным, — удовлетворенно кивнул Монастарио. — Возможно, я и отпущу его на несколько дней, но только после того, как он арестует этого разбойника... Вина, дон Диего?  
— Не откажусь.  
Монастарио разлил вино по стаканам, и какое-то время прошло в молчании.  
— Знаете, — произнес он, задумчиво глядя на Диего, — если бы я кого-то любил, это был бы добрый, понимающий меня человек. Такой, как вы.  
Диего закашлялся и вытер краем платка выступившие на глазах слезы.  
— Простите, я хотел сказать, по характеру, как вы.  
— Я понял, — прохрипел Диего, продолжая кашлять.  
— Как вы, но с внешностью... хм... с внешностью Элены Торрес, — неловко добавил Монастарио.  
— Вам не было необходимости уточнять, капитан.  
— Просто хотел внести ясность.  
— Ни слова больше, — улыбнулся Диего. — Значит, вам нравятся длинные черные волосы?  
— Как-то не задумывался об этом, — несколько опешил Монастарио.  
— Волосы покрасить не трудно, но отрастать они будут долго, — Диего задумчиво провел пальцем по губе, наблюдая за реакцией Монастарио.  
— Поймали меня на слове и теперь разыгрываете? — понял Монастарио.  
— Конечно, вы не можете расчитывать, что я затемню волосы — черный мне менее к лицу, — да и длина меня устраивает, — Диего его будто не слышал. — Придется вам смириться с тем, что есть.  
— Сеньор, шутка зашла слишком далеко! — хлопнул по столешнице Монастарио.  
Диего поднялся и, обогнув стол, склонился над команданте.  
— Уверен, мы придем к компромиссу, — прошептал он и поцеловал того в шею.  
— Прошу сейчас же покинуть мою комнату, — выдавил ошалевший от всего Монастарио.  
— У вас пульс участился, капитан, — чуть ли не промурлыкал Диего, проведя языком по вене.  
— Эммм... Ммм...  
— Все еще считаете это шуткой?  
— Возможно, стоит дать Гарсии заслуженный выходной, — ответил Монастарио, заключая Диего в объятья.


	15. Зоррушка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Диего так часто возился с золой, что звать его стали Золушкой. Однако мачеха была туга на ухо, и слышалось ей "Зоррушка" — так это прозвище и прижилось среди домочадцев."   
> Ретеллинг Золушки.

Жила-была одна сеньора; ее муж ушел на войну и умер, а на руках остались две дочери, которых надо было кормить и одевать. Деньги скоро закончились, и решилась сеньора выйти замуж второй раз, да не абы за кого, а за богатого кабальеро Алехандро де ла Вега, которому принадлежало больше всего земель около Лос-Анжелеса. Несмотря на свое богатство, дон Алехандро был добрым и наивным человеком: как ни предупреждали его друзья, что сеньора любит только его деньги, не верил он друзьям. А еще, кроме денег и земель, был у него сын Диего от предыдущего брака, ровесник дочерям сеньоры, тихий и умный мальчик. Окольцевав дона Алехандро, сеньора услала Диего в Испанию, подальше от родного дома, в надежде, что зачахнет мальчишка на чужбине.

Три года, ни больше, ни меньше, отсутствовал Диего, как вдруг пришло ему письмо от друга детства: отец его, дескать, скончался, а собственностью теперь заправляет его вдова. Деньги, присланные отцом, закончились, и Диего сразу же взял билет на корабль в Калифорнию и поспешил домой. Однако прибыв в отеческий дом, он встретил холодный прием: мачеха больше не желала терпеть подле себя чужого сына. Только при одном условии она согласилась с его пребыванием на асьенде: если он будет держать помещение в чистоте и порядке. Что было делать Диего, оставшемуся без средств к существованию? Он согласился, и мачеха свалила на него всю грязную работу по дому. Особенно часто она отправляла Диего чистить трубы от золы — его лицо с черными разводами очень веселило ее дочек.

Диего так часто возился с золой, что звать его стали Золушкой. Однако мачеха была туга на ухо, и слышалось ей "Зоррушка" — так это прозвище и прижилось среди домочадцев. Когда-то красивое лицо Зоррушки теперь было черно, и только глаза, как и раньше, жизнерадостно сверкали. Несмотря на все беды, юноша не был сломлен и радовался любому дару судьбы, будь то даже восход солнца.

Однажды его крестная фея взглянула на землю и увидала, что Диего больше не учится в Мадриде, а прислуживает в собственном доме. Так ее это возмутило, что решила она ему помочь.

Зоррушка мыл полы, когда перед ним появилась веселая толстушка с прозрачными крылышками за спиной.  
— Чего бы ты желал, мой дорогой крестник? — спросила она, опускаясь рядом.  
Зоррушка сначала чуть не умер от сердечного приступа, но затем вежливо ответил:  
— Ах, добрая фея, мачеха позволяет мне жить в ее доме, кормит и поит меня, а ее дочери настолько любезны, что отдают мне свои платья. — Тут фея в некотором удивлении заметила, что на Диего и правда надето нечто, бывшее когда-то платьем: из-под рваной юбки торчали волосатые ноги. — Так чего еще мне желать?  
Фея поняла, что рано разговаривать с Диего о домашнем насилии и его желании подчиняться женщинам, и вместо этого произнесла ласково:  
— Ты так долго не веселился, что уже, верно, забыл, что такое смех. Скажи, куда уехала твоя мачеха и сестры?  
— На бал, — вздохнул Зоррушка. — Губернатор пригласил все благородные семьи, чтобы выбрать себе жену. Сестры несколько месяцев готовились к этому: худели и шили платья из лучших тканей.  
— О, я уверена, что этому равных нет, — самодовольно сказала фея, протягивая ему появившееся из воздуха платье.  
— Какое красивое! Оно течет, словно вода, — с восхищением произнес Зоррушка, щупая ткань.  
— Из шелка, — гордо добавила фея. — Этот материал еще не вошел в моду. Оно подчеркивает все изгибы женской фигуры, ни один мужчина перед таким не устоит.  
— Что я должен сделать, чтобы заполучить его? О, крестная, проси, что угодно!  
— Диего, дорогой, ты уверен, что тебе нужно именно платье? — с некоторым беспокойством спросила фея. Платье было витринным экземпляром, а для Диего она собиралась создать голубой костюм с украшенным узорами камзолом.  
— Да, милая крестная, оно мне очень нравится.  
— Что ж, бери его, Диего, но помни: к этому платью необходима качественная косметика. И усы сбрей.  
— Спасибо тебе, крестная! Но как же я успею на бал, если из Лос-Анжелеса до Монтеррея несколько дней пути?  
— Твоя правда, дорогой. Возьми карету и вот этих коней, они домчат тебя за несколько минут, — фея вновь взмахнула рукой — и с улицы раздалось ржанье. — Только будь осторожен, все это исчезнет в полночь. Счастливо тебе потанцевать, крестник, а мне пора...  
— Крестная, а туфельки?  
— Ох, какая же я глупая, чуть не отправила тебя босиком!  
Фея опытным глазом прикинула размер ноги Диего и наколдовала ему пару хрустальных туфелек.  
— Все в порядке? — осведомилась она.  
— Жмут немного и каблуки высоковаты, — откликнулся Диего, с непривычки споткнувшись на ровном месте.  
— Это потому что они хрустальные, — отмахнулась фея. — Хрусталь только бьется легко, в остальном с ним очень сложно.  
— Зачем же ты подарила мне хрустальные туфельки?  
— Красота требует жертв, — глубокомысленно заявила фея и с громким хлопком исчезла.  
Пригорюнился Зоррушка, да делать нечего: надел платье, лицо накрасил, мантильей короткие волосы скрыл и даже смог дойти до кареты в новой обувке.

Долго ли, коротко ли, но приехал Зоррушка на губернаторский бал. Только вошел он в зал, как все охнули: платье так соблазняюще подчеркивало фигуру его обладательницы, что от нее невозможно было оторвать глаз. Молодое лицо с гладкой кожей и веселыми карими глазами выделялось из общей массы. Губернатор чуть не свернул себе шею, разглядывая красавицу. Правда, плечи у нее оказались широковаты, а бедра узковаты... но губернатор многие годы провел на войне, и мужской фигурой его было не удивить.  
— Капитан, я должен знать имя этой девушки, — сказал он начальнику своей охраны.  
— Так точно, Ваше превосходительство, — ответил капитан Монастарио и направился к избраннице губернатора.  
Зоррушка как раз поднял голову и... утонул в небесно-голубых глазах.  
— Простите, сеньорита, — смущенно начал Монастарио, которого красота девушки поразила в самое сердце. — Могу я узнать ваше имя?  
— Зорр... Диегита, капитан, — опустил глаза Зоррушка.  
— А я Энрике Санчес Монастарио, к вашим услугам, — поклонился Монастарио. — Позвольте выразить вам восхищение Его превосходительства и передать его приглашение на танец.  
— Ох, — разочарованно вздохнул Зоррушка. Старый и некрасивый губернатор ему совершенно не нравился, а вот голубоглазый капитан Монастарио...  
— Позвольте вашу руку, сеньорита, — и Монастарио подвел девушку к губернатору. — Ваше превосходительство, позвольте представить вам сеньориту Диегиту.  
— Прелестно-прелестно! — воскликнул губернатор, которому вблизи избранница понравилась куда меньше.  
Обычно он предпочитал менее угловатых девушек, но у Диегиты должно было быть хорошее финансовое положение, раз она смогла позволить себе дорогое шелковое платье. Казначей губернатора тщательно скрывал, что казна почти пуста, и теперь хозяин Калифорнии искал себе богатую невесту. Приглядевшись, губернатор с огорчением заметил почти полное отсутствие груди у Диегиты. Ему срочно надо было...  
— Капитан, — обратился он к Монастарио, — пригласите сеньориту на танец, а мне надо выпить... я хотел сказать, подумать.  
Монастарио с радостью исполнил это поручение. Весь танец он влюбленно глядел на прекрасную Диегиту и ему все было мало. Хватка у девушки была не по-женски крепкой, и она то и дело порывалась вести в танце, но Монастарио это еще больше возбуждало. Слабые, постоянно падающие в обморок дамы ему надоели, он скучал по прежним временам, когда мог опереться на крепкое дружеское плечо однополчанина. Диегита была именно такой. Поддавшись порыву, Монастарио поцеловал девушку в губы. Та сначала замерла, затем с пылом ответила. Вдохнув запах волос любимой, Монастарио почувствовал легкий аромат золы. Это еще больше напомнило ему военные годы.  
— О боже, я люблю вас! — воскликнул Монастарио.  
— Я тоже вас люблю, — ответил Зоррушка, которого впервые в жизни поцеловали, и ему даже понравилось.  
— Но вы предназначены губернатору, он не позволит быть нам вместе, — с горечью продолжил Монастарио.  
— Я не выйду за него, — твердо сказал Зоррушка, с ужасом представив многие-многие дни на каблуках. Он уже с трудом держался на ногах, и только сильные руки капитана не позволяли ему упасть.  
Тут раздался бой курантов — часы отбивали полночь.  
— Капитан, мне нужно идти, — испугался Зоррушка, вспомнив о предупреждении феи.  
— Куда же вы? Постойте! — Монастарио было пустился за ним, но тут его окликнул губернатор.  
Зоррушка воспользовался заминкой и поковылял к лестнице. Ему почудилось, что платье на нем начинает исчезать, и он скинул с себя хрустальные туфельки, чтобы они не мешали ему бежать. Оглянувшись, он заметил квадратные глаза своих сестер и мачехи и догоняющего его Монастарио. Схватив одну из туфелек, с последним ударом часов он выскочил на улицу и спрятался в канаве.  
— Фея могла бы и оставить мне запасное платье, — пробормотал он, оглядывая себя. — Как я теперь доберусь до дома, обнаженный и без кареты?  
Над ним раздался топот ног и шум голосов.  
— Вы видели пробегающую девушку в красивом шелковом платье? — спросил Монастарио у солдат.  
— Нет, капитан, только голого мужчину.  
— Ох, Диегита, где же ты, любимая?  
Сердце Зоррушки зашлось в сострадании, но он не посмел вылезти из канавы. Разве поверит Монастарио, что стоящий перед ним юноша и есть сеньорита Диегита? Кое-как он отыскал кучу золы и вымазался ею с ног до головы. Встречающим его людям казалось, будто он просто одет в тесный черный костюм, а на лице у него маска с двумя прорезями для глаз.

Спрятавшись в повозке с сеном, Зоррушка доехал до Лос-Анжелеса, лишь на несколько минут опередив мачеху и сестер. Увидев пасынка в золе, мачеха принялась хвастаться, как замечательно провела время на балу у губернатора.  
— Там была девушка в восхитительном платье, губернатор даже хотел на ней жениться.  
— Как я вам завидую, — ответил Зоррушка, пряча улыбку.  
— Ты мог бы поехать с нами, если бы вовремя доделал работу.  
— Расскажите хотя бы, что там было. Губернатор женился?  
— Загадочная девушка сбежала, оставив только хрустальную туфельку. В какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что платье на ней начало исчезать, а под ним...  
— Под ним были поджарые мужские ягодицы, — глаза одной из сестер заволокло туманом.  
— Я даже увидела кое-что спереди, — похвасталась вторая.  
— Ничего ты не видела!  
— Нет, видела!  
— Губернатор известный извращенец, но и он бы не женился на мужчине, — строго оборвала их мать. — Это была игра света. Важно то, что губернатор велел капитану Монастарио отыскать свою невесту, и тот скоро начнет путешествие по Калифорнии, примеряя туфельку каждой девушке благородного происхождения, — мачеха задумчиво накрутила на палец локон волос. — Нам нужно быть готовыми к его приезду. Вы же хотите замуж?  
— Не особо, — с сомнением сказала одна из сестер Зоррушки, вспомнив некрасивого губернатора.  
— Чепуха, вы только об этом и думаете! Слушайте меня внимательно, и все получится: как бы ни было трудно влезть в туфельку незнакомки, вы должны будете это сделать...

Прошел месяц. Однажды днем у асьенды де ла Вега остановилась богато украшенная карета, и из нее вышел Монастарио с хрустальной туфелькой в одной руке. Не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, он приступил к примерке. Как была удивлена мачеха, когда туфелька оказалась слишком большой, чтобы налезть на и без того немаленькую ногу ее дочери. Она попыталась пропихнуть внутрь кусок ткани, но Монастарио это тут же заметил.  
— Извините, сеньора, мне необходимо ехать дальше, — холодно заметил он, забирая туфельку.  
— Капитан! — раздался приятный баритон с лестницы. — Позвольте и мне примерить.  
Монастарио поднял голову и обомлел: к нему приближался красивый юноша, сверкая белоснежной улыбкой на черном лице.  
— Возвращайся к себе, Зоррушка! — прикрикнула мачеха. — Капитан ищет красивую девушку, а не неряху вроде тебя.  
— Одну минуту, сеньора, — остановил ее Монастарио, вглядываясь в измазанное золой лицо. Ему вдруг показалось... Да, эти глаза ему были знакомы. — Примерьте туфельку, — предложил он, усаживая Зоррушку на стул.  
Зоррушка вытянул голую ступню и... с легкостью влез в туфельку.  
— Ах! — раздалось со всех сторон удивленное.  
— Капитан, если вы все еще любите свою Диегиту, — вымолвил Зоррушка, — я ваш.  
— Я знал, что это вы! — радостно воскликнул Монастарио и заключил юношу в объятья.  
— Надеюсь, вас не смущает, что я оказался не сеньоритой? — спросил Зоррушка на всякий случай.  
— Именно твоя мужественность меня так привлекла, — признал Монастарио, поедая Зоррушку глазами. — Но скажи свое настоящее имя, любимый!  
— Диего де ла Вега, — представился Зоррушка. — И я готов следовать за вами, куда угодно, капитан. Только, умоляю, не отдавайте меня губернатору!  
— Никогда! — воскликнул Монастарио, с жаром ощупывая совсем неженское тело Зоррушки. — Мы сейчас же уедем. Прощайте, сеньора, сеньориты.  
Не успели обитатели асьенды моргнуть и глазом, как Монастарио вместе с Зоррушкой уселись в карету и скрылись из виду.

Губернатор долго ждал возвращения капитана Монастарио со своей богатой невестой, но наконец и до него дошли новости о побеге влюбленных. Он так разозлился, что объявил капитана государственным изменником, а Зоррушку — женщиной легкого поведения.

Говорят, Монастарио и Зоррушка и поныне вместе. Еще говорят, будто иногда Зоррушка надевает драное платье и чистит дымоход, а капитан только и рад виду любимого на карачках. Доподлинно нам это неизвестно, но одно мы знаем точно: с исчезновением Зоррушки в Калифорнии появился защитник слабых и угнетенных, называющий себя Зорро и оставляющий на память знак Z из золы.


	16. Личный вопрос

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Монастарио помогает Диего поменять повязку на ноге и замечает нечто любопытное...

Монастарио шел в таверну, когда ему встретился Диего де ла Вега. Поздоровавшись, он было продолжил путь, как вдруг заметил нечто странное: молодой человек прихрамывал на одну ногу, а на брючине у него выступили капли крови.  
— Вы ранены? — удивленно спросил Монастарио.  
Диего недоуменно поднял брови, взглянул вниз, затем на команданте, и на лице его отразилось беспокойство.  
— А я и не заметил, — пробормотал он.  
— Что с вами произошло на этот раз?  
С де ла Вегой постоянно случались несчастья: то он, будучи хорошим наездником, падал с коня, то резал руки струнами гитары, то ударялся о мебель — в общем, был рассеян до смерти. Однажды Диего признался ему, что часто задумывается о недавно прочитанном в книге и не замечает, куда идет и что делает.  
— Только никому об этом не говорите, хорошо? — закончил тогда Диего, смущенно опустив глаза. — Отец и так не одобряет мои увлечения, а если он узнает, что они опасны…  
Монастарио польстило, что Диего открылся именно ему, и он, разумеется, дал честное слово, что будет молчать.  
Вернувшись мыслями в настоящее, Монастарио предложил Диего следовать за ним в гарнизон. Тот после недолгого колебания принял его приглашение.  
— Вашу рану нужно промыть и перевязать, как можно скорее, — пояснил Монастарио. — Почему вы вообще не в постели?  
— Хм?  
— Разве доктор не прописал вам постельный режим?  
— О, дома было так скучно, что я решил проехаться до города. Кто же знал, что кровотечение возобновится?  
Оказавшись в кабинете, команданте кивнул Диего на стул и велел поднять брючину выше колена, а сам вытащил из ящика стола несколько кусков чистой ткани.  
— А у вас неплохие запасы, — удивленно приподнял брови Диего, успев заметить баночки с мазями.  
— При моей службе лекарства востребованы.  
Монастарио не стал уточнять, что все свои раны получает в дуэлях с Зорро: ни одна схватка не обходилась без синяков. Правда, и Зорро иногда получал свое. Вот только вчера Монастарио удалось задеть его ногу, правда, бандит в маске все равно с легкостью от него ускользнул. Монастарио даже не знал, насколько серьезно его ранил.  
— Вы готовы, сеньор? — спросил он.  
Диего кивнул. Монастарио присел перед ним на корточки и оглядел промокшую спереди повязку. Крови было не так чтобы много, но команданте хотел убедиться, что рана не опасная. Кровотечение открылось из-за какого-нибудь резкого движения, а Диего этого бы даже не заметил, если бы не его, Монастарио, наблюдательность. Помогая разматывать повязку, он заметил нечто, его смутившее, но вид глубокого прокола на ноге де ла Веги на время отвлек его от посторонних мыслей.  
— Сильно болит? — с сочувствием поинтересовался он.  
— Почти не чувствую.  
— Ноги или боли? — ехидно уточнил Монастарио.  
— Боли, — улыбнулся Диего краешком рта. — Я накачан таблетками, капитан, иначе почему, вы думаете, я не заметил, что кровь снова пошла?  
— С вами никогда не знаешь точно, — пробурчал Монастарио. — Сами промоете?  
— Конечно. Спасибо.  
Диего намочил кусок ткани водой из кувшина и принялся стирать засохшие и свежие потеки крови. Монастарио, не отрываясь, наблюдал за его методичными движениями.  
— Дон Диего, могу я задать вам личный вопрос? — нарушил он тишину.  
— Вас, верно, интересует, как я поранился? Все очень просто: мой конь понес, и я оцарапал ногу кактусом.  
— Где вы умудрились найти такой кусачий кактус? — усмехнулся Монастарио. — Но я не об этом хотел спросить, — и он показал на его голую ногу. — Скажите, в Мадриде теперь так принято?  
— Что принято?  
— Брить ноги.  
Диего рассмеялся:  
— Насколько мне известно, нет. Матушка природа сама позаботилась об этом.  
— Хотите сказать?..  
— У меня почти не растут волосы на ногах, — кивнул Диего. — Но почему вы спросили?  
— Просто удивился, вот и все. А так как вы учились в Мадриде, я решил… — Лицо Монастарио залила краска. — Простите, это был неуместный вопрос.  
Его взгляд то и дело возвращался к гладкой, загорелой коже. Присмотревшись, он понял, что волосы на ней есть, но слишком светлые и тонкие, чтобы заметить сразу. "И наверняка мягкие", - подумалось почему-то. Поймав взгляд Диего, он уставился на стену, надеясь, что дневная жара оправдает красный цвет его лица.  
— Вам не за что извиняться, вы же честно предупредили, что вопрос будет личным, — улыбнулся Диего, как ни в чем не бывало. — Сказать по правде, капитан, вы помогли мне отвлечься от грустных мыслей о ране. Кажется, моя кровь была так шокирована вашим вопросом, что даже перестала течь.  
— Надеюсь, при следующем несчастном случае ваша кровь испугается сразу и даже не подумает выступать, — усмехнулся Монастарио.  
— Боюсь, для этого необходимо будет ваше присутствие.  
— Тогда приходите после каждого ранения в мой госпиталь. — Шутка команданте была воспринято на редкость дружелюбным смехом, и он добавил: — Или не выезжайте на прогулку без моего сопровождения.  
— Благодарю за предложение, — сверкнул зубами Диего, — но, капитан, ведь так у вас совсем не останется времени для ловли преступников.  
Монастарио тут же вспомнил о вчерашнем столкновении с Зорро и бессознательно ухватился за бок, поморщившись от резкой боли.  
— Что с вами? — посерьезнел Диего. — Вы ранены?  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Монастарио, делая глубокий вдох. — Небольшой синяк.  
— Небольшой? — недоверчиво переспросил Диего. — Это вас Зорро так?  
Монастарио лишь пожал плечами. Не дождавшись ответа, Диего закончил перевязку, поблагодарил за помощь и откланялся.  
— В следующий раз, дон Диего, не валите все на ни в чем неповинные кактусы, — не удержался Монастарио напоследок. — Любому понятно, что это рана от шпаги.  
Диего замер на пороге, затем обернулся с улыбкой на спокойном лице:  
— Вы правы, капитан, это результат моих неудачных попыток научиться фехтовальному мастерству.  
— Советую вам нанять учителя поосторожнее.  
— О, вы меня не так поняли, капитан. Меня учит отец. Вернее, учил, пока вчера у него не кончилось терпение.  
— Рад, что ваши уроки прекратились.  
— Не хотелось бы однажды утром проснуться без ноги, а, капитан? — рассмеялся Диего. — Боюсь, однако, мне придется продолжить тренировки. Никогда не знаешь, что может произойти, верно? Вдруг на меня нападет Зорро, а я не смогу защититься? Вот и буду представлять его на месте несуществующего противника.  
"Тренируясь в одиночку, он себя ненароком убьет", — подумал Монастарио и неожиданно для себя произнес вслух:  
— В таком случае предлагаю свои услуги.  
— О?  
— Я мог бы показать вам пару базовых движений.  
— Буду рад, капитан, — поклонился Диего. — Зорро весьма опасный тип, и одного пистолета против него будет недостаточно, как вы считаете?  
— Когда я поймаю Зорро, он больше никому не причинит вреда, — пообещал Монастарио сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Но до того момента моя жизнь и жизнь всех в этом пуэбло в опасности, — заметил Диего.  
— Хорошо, если вы согласны, я обучу вас и более сложным приемам. Только залечите сначала ногу.  
— Так точно, капитан, — поклонился Диего с иронией и ушел.

Через несколько дней Монастарио вновь столкнулся с Зорро. Тот быстро выбил шпагу из его рук и был таков. Ошарашено глядя вслед удаляющейся фигуре, Монастарио подумал, что впервые за долгое время ему не понадобится лечебная мазь от ушибов.


End file.
